rs7_serverfandomcom-20200214-history
Cooking guide
:::: Introduction :'''Looking for an easy skill to train up to level 99 ? Look no further you've found one ! Cooking is one of the easiest skill to train considering the small amount of time it takes and the few raw food you'll need to cook. Indeed cooking is as easy as essential if you don't have much money. Cooking is not about making money but turning useless raw food into a life points restoring item, useful during fights. '''Requirements : - Time (About 20 minutes) - Raw fishes (either buy them from players or catch some in the skill area) Where to start ? You can cook your raw food pretty much everywhere considering you only need a range which can be found in most of Runescape's big cities but if you don't want to go on an adventure, seeking for ranges, just go to the "Skill Area". In order to get there, you will need to cast the Ardougne teleport also called "Skill teleport". It is free of charge so don't be afraid of teleporting there as much as you want (http://rs7-server.wikia.com/wiki/Fishing_Guide). Once you reach your destination, it's time to get ready. Take with you raw shrimps as they are the only type of food you'll be able to cook, move towards the range (located 2 houses next to the fishing spot). This might help you understanding what do to do and how you do it : Tips : - Cook whatever you want, I'm making this guide to show you what to cook at what level but you can mostly do whatever you want, since you'll level up pretty fast anyways. - You don't always have to run to the range in order to cook your raw fishes, you can simply, locate the "range" from the bank booth and cook them at distance, it will go even faster ! Your first tries won't be successful but once you know exactly where the range is, it will be much easier. - Using the tip I just gave you, you can even fish and cook at the same time ! :::: I apologize for the bad quality but I can't upload high-quality files since they take a lot of space. Leveling : Here's what you should do in order to reach level 99 Cooking as fast as possible. 1- Cook 11 Shrimps from level 1 to 40, giving you 3,600'''xp each. 2- Cook '''21 Lobsters from level 40 to 62, giving you 14,400'''xp each. 3- Cook '''91 Monkfish from level 61 to 80, giving you 18,000'xp each. Now it's really up to you to choose what you want to do : ''A : I'm buying fishes in order to cook them (if money is a problem for you buy monkfish instead of Sharks and Manta Rays) - Cook '''614 Monkfish until you reach level 99. B : I'm cooking what I've caught - Cook whatever you caught. C : I want to get to level 99 as fast as I can - Cook 283 Sharks until you reach level 99, giving you 25,200'''xp each. '''Helpful information : - Manta Rays only give 20,280xp that's why I don't suggest changing from Sharks to Manta Rays once you've reach level 91. - Shrimps Lv1 have almost no chance of getting burn. - Lobsters Lv40 have 3,8% chance of getting burn. - Monkfish Lv62 have 3,5% chance of getting burn. - Sharks Lv80 have 5,4% chance of getting burn. - Manta Rays Lv91 have 30,9% chance of getting burn. A Rewarding work : Excited ? You really want to get 99 Cooking ? Well, it won't take you long, so that won't be a problem, once you'll reach level 99 Cooking, you'll be able to buy your Cooking Skillcape and wear it if you want. This was my second level 99 and it was not at all a challenge. Anyways, I always finish my guides with an animated runescape picture of mine related to the skill the guide covered, so there you go : :::: Hope this guide helped you ! By GuideExpert /!\ This was made during a weekend, meaning xp was doubled. /!\